villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hank J. Wimbleton
Hank J. Wimbleton is the main protagonist of the Madness Combat series on Newgrounds. He is a mercenary on a mission to destroy the Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. Due to the nature of the series, Hank's motives are ambiguous, and some of his actions, especially ones he takes early on in the series, can be interpreted as villainous. History Hank first appears as a Grunt, referred to as "Our Hero". He is seen trying to take a boombox playing the Chicken Dance from another Grunt. After he punches the Grunt to the ground, several other grunts rush in and attack Hank. Jesus eventually appears and revives two Grunts as Zombies to fight Hank. Hank kills them both and Jesus summons a cannon to shoot Hank. However, Hank dodges the shots Jesus fires and kills Jesus. Several more Grunts charge at Hank, but Hank kills them using twin PPKs, throwing knives and a sawed-off shotgun. Hank then kills a grunt dancing in the background, leaving him the only person alive. Hank's next appearance involves him trying to kill the Sheriff. After killing several Grunts and Tricky, Hank makes it to the Sheriff's room, only to be shot in the head by Jesus. Hank is later revived, albeit with a bandage covering his head wound. Hank once again fights his way through the Sheriff's minions in a quest to get revenge on the Sheriff and Jesus. However, upon noticing Hank's presence, the Sheriff activates the Improbability Drive, distorting reality and causing whales and marshmallows to fall from the sky. Hank gets knocked out of the building where the Sheriff is and onto the streets. Thanks to the Improbability Drive, the Sun sprouts a body and fights Hank, but Hank defeats it, plunging Nevada into the night. Hank later makes his way back to where the Sheriff is. Right before he can kill the Sheriff, Jesus stabs him with his sword. However, Hank pulls out a shotgun and uses it to kill both Jesus and the Sheriff. Hank gets revived again, now with bandages covering the spot where Jesus stabbed him. Hank crashes a party at Club M. he kills two Grunts guarding the entrance of the building by ramming them with his car. He enters the Club and fights his way through several more grunts, as well as a 1337 agent. Hank later makes it to the dance floor, where Tricky is working as a DJ. Hank kills all of the Grunts dancing and prepares to decapitate Tricky with his sword. However, Jesus appears with the 1337 Agent Hank killed before, now zombified. Jesus revives all of the Grunts as Zombies and sends them to kill Hank, but Hank slaughters them all again. The 1337 agent then fires at Hank with an . Hank attempts to block the bullets with his sword, but fails and gets shot in his cheek. Just as the agent is about to kill Hank, Hank grabs his sword and slices the agent's head in half. Jesus then shoots Hank, but Hank pulls out detonator and suicide bombs Jesus, killing them both. Hank is again revived through unknown means and sets out to attack an A.A.H.W. facility. Hank kills dozens of 1337 agents before eventually encountering Jesus. Jesus revives several of the agents Hank killed and fights Hank. Hank and Jesus's duel takes them to a cliff. Hank falls off and lands on a ledge below. Jesus sends his zombified agents to kill Hank, but Hank shoots and kills them. Jesus then appears and briefly fights Hank before knocking him to the bottom of the canyon. Hank fights and kills several more 1337 agents, including a few zombified agents until Tricky appears. Tricky attacks Hank and Jesus, having been contracted to kill both of them by the Auditor. Tricky fights Hank and kills Jesus, tearing off his head. Sanford and Deimos then appear to deliver Hank the Dragon Sword to fight Tricky. Hank duels Tricky, armed with a stop sign, and decapitates him. However, the Improbability Drive revives Tricky and Tricky kills Hank. Not done playing with Hank just yet, Tricky revives Hank, now with a metal jaw, and leaves him a gun and a note telling him to "do what comes natural." Hank fights his way through many agents and grunts, eventually finding the Improbability Drive. However, the Improbability Drive causes a train to crash through the room. Hank boards the train and fights several 1337 agents before making his way to Tricky. The train crashes, damaging Hank even more. Hank fights Tricky and Tricky kills him. However, Tricky revives Hank once again so they can continue fighting. Hank attacks Tricky with a pipe, and Tricky flees and summons a building. Hank enters the building and kills several grunts. Hank eventually finds Tricky and kills him with a battle ax and a P90 before knocking him off a cliff. However, Tricky's death is registered as invalid and he is revived as Demon Tricky. Demon Tricky kills Hank, but revives him soon after, giving him a new look. Demon Tricky chases Hank through several buildings, until Hank shoots his head, damaging the Portable Improbability Drive. Hank later encounters a Mag Agent: Torture and kills it with a chainsaw. Demon Tricky later returns, albeit smaller as he had taken out the Portable Improbability Drive and given it to two A.T.P. Engineers to repair. Demon Tricky punches Hank out of the building to where the Eng ineers are working on the PID. However, Jesus appears, kills the Engineers and Hank, before shooting the Portable Improbability Drive, making Tricky lose his demon form. Jesus then kills Tricky before turning his attention to the Auditor. Hank's body was later recovered by Sanford and Deimos. Deimos revived Hank by placing his body inside a magnification chamber, turning him into a Mag Agent and giving him a large, red tentacle in place of his right arm. However, Deimos was killed soon after by one of the enhanced A.T.P Engineers. Hank later goes to aid Sanford in fighting the two enhanced engineers, tricking them into wasting their bullets on Deimos's dead body before blowing them up with a pipe bomb. Hank then fights and kills a Mag Agent V3, before he and Sanford are confronted by the Auditor himself. Hank engages in melee combat with the Auditor while Sanford tries shooting him. The Auditor later blasts Hank's face with black fire and shoots part of his tentacle off, stunning him. The Auditor then turns his attention to Sanford and tries to kill him. However, Hank recovers and grabs the Halo off the Auditor's head. Hank gets zapped by the Halo, causing a hand to grow in place of his tentacle. The Auditor then summons a pillar and retreats into his facility. Hank and Sanford fight their way through many l33t Agents and Engineers, as well as a Mag Agent V4, eventually making it to the roof where the Auditor is. Hank kills several more Agents, Engineers and a second Mag Agent V4 with his . The Auditor then goes to duel Hank and Sanford. Hank damages the Auditor using electrically charged punches, forcing the Auditor to absorb the dead bodies of the Agents and Engineers to heal his wounds. However, one of the dead bodies the Auditor absorbs is the body of Tricky the Clown, the Auditor to become unstable and an energy beam to tear through him. Just before the Auditor explodes, Hank grabs Sanford and the two descend a latter leading off of the roof. Trivia *Hank has killed 605 people in the series, more than all of the other main characters combined, and amounting to around 48% of the series' total kills. *Hank has died seven times in the main series. He has been killed 3 times by Jesus, three times by Tricky, and once by suicide bombing Jesus. *Hank, Convict and secretly HenchMan appeared in Newgrounds Rumble. Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Madness Combat Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Assassin Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thugs Category:Suicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vandals Category:Serial Killers Category:Anarchist Category:Vigilante Category:Mascots